Christmas at 221b
by TheFallOfGallifrey
Summary: A story of Christmas.


A 221b Christmas ~Sherlock Fan Fiction3

The fireplace was lit, spreading heat and light throughout the small flat. The light dancing softly on the walls as John Watson peered out the window. Winter had hit full force in London. 3 inches of snow covered the ground and there was more in the forecast. Temperatures held steady at about 55 degrees during the day. Sherlock had reluctantly let John set up a small Christmas tree in the corner, adding to the winter spirit. He had gone shopping and filled beneath the tree with presents. An icy chill lingered on John's skin as a breeze of cold winter air snuck in the window, blowing the fire into a dance of flame. John was thinking about Sherlock, and where he could possibly be at this hour. As snow began to fall, Sherlock came around the Corner and onto Baker Street, right into John's line of sight. His hair looked out of place and messy as if he had been running. Sherlock disappeared out of John's view as he went towards the door at 221b. John smiled and knew he would see Sherlock again in a few quaint seconds.

Sherlock dashed up the stairs. Holidays used to be the most dreadful days of his life. Everybody else was running around, shopping for those they loved, and getting these magnificent presents from those who loved them. Whilst Sherlock looked out his window, never once buying or receiving a present. Not even from Mycroft. Back then he had felt alone, like he truly was unloved, but not anymore. This was the first year Sherlock was going to enjoy Christmas. He had someone to share the bright holiday spirit with. He came through the door and John was looking out the window, watching the snow fall to the ground. Sherlock shredded his scarf and coat and threw them lazily onto the couch. He shook the remaining snowflakes out of his black hair as the warmth of the fire spread through him, chasing away the cold. He walked up behind John and tenderly wrapped his arms around him. He gently pressed his lips to the back of Johns head. John leaned back into him. Sherlock could feel the soft wool of John's crazy jumper in the palms of his hands. He could smell the soft smell of John shampoo in his hair as he inhaled. It was the tiny things like that that made Sherlock smile.

"One more night." John whispered quietly, leaning his head as far back as possible trying to get an upside down look at his lover.

Sherlock smiled once more as he kissed Johns forehead. "One more night."

John leaned his head on Sherlock's shoulder as they laid on the couch together watching the Christmas specials on the fingers we tightly intertwined, and Sherlock was tracing hearts on the back of John's Hand. And before either of them knew it, they had drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Sherlock woke John nicely.

"Merry Christmas." He whispered softly into his lover's ear.

John stirred and awoke. He smiled when he saw Sherlock was still lying next to him. "Merry Christmas." He replied.

They opened the small presents they had gotten one another. Sherlock received two very intriguing books on phycology, a new phone, and a brand new scarf from John. While in return Sherlock gave John a new jumper, a new laptop, and (most appreciated of them all) He had gotten him a framed picture of the two of them together. Backs facing the camera, but they were holding each other's hands. John and Sherlock thanked each other with a long passionate kiss and spent the rest of the day preparing for Mycroft and Lestrade to arrive.

It was nearly 6 o'clock before Lestrade and Mycroft showed up. Strangely they arrived at the same time, from the same taxi. Sherlock took note. The four friends ate Christmas Dinner, John had to admit, it was nothing like he had pictured. After dinner the four exchanged gifts. When John thought they were finished Sherlock stopped him.

"Wait, John. I- I have one more thing for you." Sherlock said stuttering.

John raised an eyebrow and Greg and Mycroft exchanged looks.

Sherlock pulled a small blue velvet covered box out from his jacket pocket and got down on one knee.

"John. John Watson. You impossible man. I would try to tell you how much I love you, but no words could describe it. I love you. You saved me from myself; you made me a better man. You're my best friend and my lover. All I want is to spend the rest of my life with you, because without you my life would have no purpose. John, Will you marry me?" Sherlock asked his voice shaky but sincere.

Tears flooded into Johns eyes. He glanced over at Greg and Mycroft. They were both smiling widely. They also more importantly had taken one another's hands. He looked back down at Sherlock and carefully pulled the velvet box from his grasp. He opened it and stared at the small ring inside. His ring. Sherlock stood up and awaited his answer.

"Sherlock. I can- Yes. Of course. I will marry you." John said his voice shaky now too.

Sherlock took back the box and pulled the ring from its place. John held out his hand. It was shaking severely. Sherlock Nearly dropped the ring before he managed to place it on John's finger.

"Merry Christmas Sherlock." John smiled.

"Merry Christmas John." Sherlock said softly and pulled him into a kiss.


End file.
